The invention relates to novel linear or cyclic aminophosphonates and to their use as pH markers in phosphorus-31 NMR spectroscopy, More generally, the A invention relates to the use of aminophosphonate derivatives as pH markers in NMR spectroscopy. Phosphorus-31 NMR spectroscopy has been found to be an effective means for measuring extracellular and intracellular pH in vivo.
The advantage of this method is that it does not at all disrupt the medium on which the measurement is taken, which is an essential condition for an in vivo measurement.
A compound can be used as a pH marker when the numerical value of the chemical shift of the resonance peak obtained by 31P NMR varies as a function of the pH of the medium into which the compound has been introduced. The difficulty consists in developing the ideal, non-toxic compound which will be able to function as a pH marker in a broad pH range, with good sensitivity. An additional requirement is that the measurement should be little, if at all, affected by the other constituents of the physiological medium and that it should only react to a pH variation, even a very small one.
A certain number of markers are commonly proposed in the art. The one most commonly used is inorganic phosphate Pi, which has the advantage of being an endogenous compound present in all cells. However, this marker has two major drawbacks which may prevent the production of precise measurements (R. J. Gillies et al. (1986) Proc. Soc. Magn. Reson. Med. 5, 153-154):
the Pi content is generally relatively low in the cell and varies with the metabolic state of the cell;
the lack of sensitivity of this compound does not make it possible to distinguish between extra-cellular and intracellular pH.
2-Deoxyglucose 6-phosphate and methyl phosphonate have also been tested (M. DeFronzo et al., (1987) J. Biol. Chem. 262, 11032-11037). The results of these studies show that methyl phosphonate is a much more sensitive marker than 2-deoxyglucose 6-phosphate. Furthermore, although the latter compound is not metabolized, it is found to be toxic to the cell. On the other hand, despite its low toxicity, methyl phosphonate has the major drawback of total permeability with respect to cell membranes in the case of the tumour cell line studied.
Phenyl phosphonate is another extracellular pH marker (cf. Circulation Research, vol. 60, No. 4, 1987, 472-477). The drawback of this compound is that the 31P chemical shift is influenced by the presence of specific ions in the measuring medium. The American Physiological Society, 1994, C195-C203 moreover reports the possibility of using 3-aminopropyl phosphonate as an extracellular pH indicator.
The present inventors have discovered a family of molecules, namely linear or cyclic aminophosphonates, which are particularly advantageous since they lead to improved sensitivity in measuring pH and since they make it possible to cover a whole range of different pH values depending on the substituents, thus allowing high precision as regards measurement at more acidic or more basic pH values. These molecules are moreover relatively non-toxic.
Only some of these aminophosphonates are novel. These novel compounds have the formula (I.1) or (I.2):

in which:
R represents a (C1-C18)alkyl or (C6-C10)aryl group;
R1 and R2 independently represent a deuterium atom; a halogen atom; a (C1-C18)alkyl group optionally substituted with one or more radicals chosen from (C1-C6)alkoxy, (C3-C11)cycloalkyl, halogen, (C6-C10)aryl and nitro; a (C6-C10)aryl group optionally substituted with one or more radicals chosen from (C1-C6)alkyl, (C1-C6)alkoxy, halogen, nitro and (C3-C11)cycloalkyl; (C1-C8)alkoxy optionally substituted with one or more radicals chosen from (C1-C6)alkoxy, halogen, nitro, (C3-C11)cycloalkyl and (C6-C10)aryl; a nitro group; or a (C3-C11)cycloalkyl group optionally substituted with one or more radicals chosen from (C1-C6)alkyl, (C1-C6)alkoxy, halogen and nitro;
R3 represents a hydrogen or deuterium atom; an n-propyl group or a linear (C5-C18)alkyl group, optionally substituted with one or more radicals chosen from: nitro, halogen, (C1-C6)alkoxy and (C3-C11)cycloalkyl; a (C3-C11)cycloalkyl group optionally substituted with one or more radicals chosen from (C1-C6)alkyl, (C1-C6)alkoxy, halogen and nitro;
and the salts thereof with a pharmaceutically acceptable acid.

in which
Rxe2x80x2 represents a hydrogen atom or a (C1-C18)alkyl or (C6-C10)aryl group;
Rxe2x80x21 represents a hydrogen atom; a deuterium atom; a halogen atom; a (C1-C18)alkyl group optionally substituted with one or more radicals chosen from (C1-C6)alkoxy, (C3-C11)cycloalkyl, halogen, (C6-C10)aryl and nitro; a (C6-C10)aryl group optionally substituted with one or more radicals chosen from (C1-C6)alkyl, (C1-C6)alkoxy, halogen, nitro and (C3-C11)cycloalkyl; (C1-C18)alkoxy optionally substituted with one or more radicals chosen from (C1-C6)alkoxy, halogen, nitro, (C3-C11)cycloalkyl and (C6-C10)aryl; a nitro group; or a (C3-C11)cycloalkyl group optionally substituted with one or more radicals chosen from (C1-C6)alkyl, (C1-C6)alkoxy, halogen and nitro;
Rxe2x80x22 and Rxe2x80x23 together form a divalent radical: 
in which the group xe2x80x94C(L1)(L2)xe2x80x94 is directly linked to the carbon bearing Rxe2x80x21,
and in which L1, L2, L3 and L4 represent, independently of each other, a hydrogen atom, a deuterium atom or a (C1-C18)alkyl or (C6-C10)aryl group;
L5 and L6 being defined as follows:
when Rxe2x80x21 represents a hydrogen, halogen or deuterium atom, an optionally substituted (C1-C18)alkoxy group, a nitro group or an optionally substituted (C3-C11)cycloalkyl group, L5 and L6 represent, independently of each other, a hydrogen atom, a deuterium atom, a (C1-C18 )alkyl group, a (C6-C10)aryl group or a group xe2x80x94P(O)(ORxe2x80x2)2;
when Rxe2x80x21 represents an optionally substituted (C1-C18)alkyl or optionally substituted (C6-C10)aryl, either L5 or L6 represents a hydrogen atom, and the other represents (C2-C18)alkyl or (C6-C10)aryl;
when Rxe2x80x21 represents methyl, L1, L2, L3, L4 and L5 represent a hydrogen atom and Rxe2x80x2 represents ethyl, then L6 is not isopropyl;
and the salts thereof with a pharmaceutically acceptable acid.
The compounds of formula (I.1) are linear phosphonates.
The compounds of formula (I.2) are cyclic phosphonates.
In the context of the invention, the expression xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d means a linear or branched saturated hydrocarbon radical such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, t-butyl, pentyl, isopentyl, neopentyl, 2-methylbutyl, 1-ethylpropyl, hexyl, isohexyl, neohexyl, 1-methylpentyl, 3-methylpentyl, 1,1-dimethylbutyl, 1,3-dimethylbutyl, 2-ethylbutyl or 1-methyl-1-ethylpropyl.
The alkyl radical preferably contains 1 to 10 and better still 1 to 6 carbon atoms.
The term xe2x80x9calkoxyxe2x80x9d denotes the xe2x80x94O-alkyl radical in which alkyl is as defined above.
xe2x80x9cHalogenxe2x80x9d denotes a chlorine, bromine, fluorine or iodine atom, fluorine and chlorine being preferred.
According to the invention, the term xe2x80x9ccycloalkylxe2x80x9d denotes saturated, monocyclic or polycyclic, preferably monocyclic or bicyclic, carbocycles.
Cycloalkyls containing 3 to 8 endocyclic carbon atoms are more particularly preferred.
Cycloalkyls which may be mentioned are cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl and cyclooctyl, cyclopentyl and cyclohexyl being preferred.
The term xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d means a monocyclic or polycyclic, preferably monocyclic or bicyclic, aromatic hydrocarbon radical containing from 6 to 10 endocyclic carbon atoms, such as phenyl and naphthyl.
Among the linear compounds of formula (I.1), the ones which are preferred are those corresponding to one or more of the following conditions:
1) R3 is other than a hydrogen atom.
2) R1 and R2 are both other than a hydrogen atom.
3) R3 represents n-propyl or a linear (C5-C6)alkyl group, optionally substituted with one or more radicals chosen from nitro, halogen, (C1-C6)alkoxy and (C3-C8)cycloalkyl. R3 preferably represents n-propyl or a linear (C5-C6)alkyl group.
4) R1 and R2 independently represent a (C1-C6)alkyl group optionally substituted with one or more radicals chosen from (C1-C6)alkoxy, (C5-C6)cycloalkyl, halogen, (C6-C10)aryl and nitro; or alternatively a (C6-C10)aryl group optionally substituted with one or more radicals chosen from (C1-C6)alkyl, (C1-C6)alkoxy, halogen, nitro and (C5-C6)cycloalkyl; and R represents a (C1-C6)alkyl group or a (C6-C10)aryl group. Advantageously, R1 and R2 independently represent (C1-C6)alkyl or (C6-C10)aryl, for example phenyl.
5) R represents a (C1-C6)alkyl group or a (C6-C10 )aryl group.
6) R1 and R2 do not represent (C1-C18)alkyl.
7) At least one from among R1 and R2 represents a deuterium atom, a halogen atom, nitro or optionally substituted (C1-C18)alkoxy.
Linear compounds of formula (I.1) that are particularly preferred are:
2-(propylamino)-2-(diethoxyphosphoryl)propane
N-[1-phenyl-1-(diethoxyphosphoryl)ethyl]-N-propylamine.
Among the cyclic compounds of formula (I.2), the ones that are preferred are those in which Rxe2x80x2 is chosen from (C1-C18 )alkyl and (C6-C10 )aryl.
Another group of compounds that are preferred consists of the compounds of formula (I.2) in which Rxe2x80x21 represents (C1-C6)alkyl or a hydrogen atom and Rxe2x80x22 and Rxe2x80x23 together form a radical of formula: 
in which L5 and L6 are as defined above.
This group of compounds is denoted hereinbelow as the subgroup PC.
When, in this subgroup of preferred compounds, PC, Rxe2x80x21 represents (C1-C6)alkyl, it is preferable for Rxe2x80x22 and Rxe2x80x23 together to form a divalent radical: 
in which L5 represents H and L6 represents (C6-C10)aryl, for example phenyl.
When, in the subgroup PC, Rxe2x80x21 represents a hydrogen atom, it is preferable for Rxe2x80x22 and Rxe2x80x23 together to form a divalent radical: 
in which L5 represents H and L6 represents xe2x80x94P(O)(ORxe2x80x2)2 in which Rxe2x80x2 is as defined above.
Among all these compounds, those in which Rxe2x80x2 represents a (C1-C6)alkyl group or a (C6-C10)aryl group are particularly preferred.
A marked preference is given to the following cyclic compounds:
2,5-bis(diethoxyphosphoryl)pyrrolidine; and
2-methyl-2-diethoxyphosphoryl-5-phenyl-pyrrolidine.
The invention covers both the cis and trans isomers of the cyclic derivatives, as well as all the enantiomers and diastereoisomers in the case in which the compounds of formula (I.1) or (I.2) contain one or more asymmetric carbons.
According to another of its aspects, the invention relates to the use of aminophosphonates as pH markers in 31P NMR.
More generally, the invention relates to the use, as pH markers, of compounds of formula (II.1) or (II.2) or of salts thereof with pharmaceutically acceptable acids:

in which
T1 and T2 independently represent a group xe2x80x94R or xe2x80x94OR;
R represents a (C1-C18)alkyl or (C6-C10)aryl group;
R1 and R2 independently represent a hydrogen atom; a deuterium atom; a halogen atom; a (C1-C18)alkyl group optionally substituted with one or more radicals chosen from (C1-C6)alkoxy, (C3-C11)cycloalkyl, halogen, (C6-C10)aryl and nitro; a (C6-C10)aryl group optionally substituted with one or more radicals chosen from (C1-C6)alkyl, (C1-C6)alkoxy, halogen, nitro and (C3-C11)cycloalkyl; (C1-C18)alkoxy optionally substituted with one or more radicals chosen from (C1-C6)alkoxy, halogen, nitro, (C3-C11)cycloalkyl and (C6-C10)aryl; a nitro group; a group xe2x80x94P(O)(OR)2; or a (C3-C11)cycloalkyl group optionally substituted with one or more radicals chosen from (C1-C6)alkyl, (C1-C6)alkoxy, halogen and nitro;
R3 represents a hydrogen or deuterium atom; a (C1-C18)alkyl group optionally substituted with one or more radicals chosen from nitro, halogen, (C1-C6)alkoxy, (C6-C10)aryl and (C3-C11)cycloalkyl, and optionally bearing a group xe2x80x94P(O)(OR)2 in position 1; a (C3-C11)cycloalkyl group optionally substituted with one or more radicals chosen from (C1-C6)alkyl, (C1-C6)alkoxy, halogen and nitro, a (C6-C10)aryl group optionally substituted with one or more radicals chosen from (C1-C6)alkyl, (C6-C10)aryl, (C1-C6)alkoxy, nitro, halogen and (C3-C11)cycloalkyl;
p represents 0 or 1;
A represents a divalent radical xe2x80x94CR4R5xe2x80x94 in which: R4 and R5 have the meanings given above for R1 and R2 with the exclusion of xe2x80x94P(O)(OR)2;
it being understood that the said compound does not contain more than two groups xe2x80x94P(O)(OR)2.

in which Txe2x80x21 and Txe2x80x22 independently represent (C1-C18)alkyl; (C6-C10)aryl; or a group xe2x80x94ORxe2x80x2; Rxe2x80x2 represents a hydrogen atom or a (C1-C18)alkyl or (C6-C10)aryl group; Rxe2x80x21 represents a hydrogen atom; a deuterium atom; a halogen atom; a (C1-C18)alkyl group optionally substituted with one or more radicals chosen from (C1-C6)alkoxy, (C3-C11)cycloalkyl, halogen, (C6-C10)aryl and nitro; a (C6-C10)aryl group optionally substituted with one or more radicals chosen from (C1-C6)alkyl, (C1-C6)alkoxy, halogen, nitro and (C3-C11)cycloalkyl; (C1-C18)alkoxy optionally substituted with one or more radicals chosen from (C1-C6)alkoxy, halogen, nitro, (C3-C11)cycloalkyl and (C6-C10)aryl; a nitro group; a group xe2x80x94P(O)(ORxe2x80x2)2; or a (C3-C11)cycloalkyl group optionally substituted with one or more radicals chosen from (C1-C6)alkyl, (C1-C6)alkoxy, halogen and nitro; Rxe2x80x22 and Rxe2x80x23 together form a divalent radical: 
in which the group xe2x80x94C(L1)(L2)xe2x80x94 is directly linked to the carbon bearing Rxe2x80x21 and in which
L1, L2, L3 and L4 represent, independently of each other, a hydrogen atom; a deuterium atom; a (C1-C18)alkyl group optionally substituted with one or more radicals chosen from (C1-C6)alkoxy, (C3-C11)cycloalkyl, halogen, (C6-C10)aryl and nitro; a (C6-C10)aryl group optionally substituted with one or more radicals chosen from (C1-C6)alkyl, (C1-C6)alkoxy, halogen, nitro and (C3-C11)cycloalkyl; (C1C18)alkoxy optionally substituted with one or more radicals chosen from (C1-C6)alkoxy, halogen, nitro, (C3C11)cycloalkyl and (C6-C10)aryl; a nitro group; a group xe2x80x94P(O)(ORxe2x80x2)2; or a group (C3-C11)cycloalkyl optionally substituted with one or more radicals chosen from (C1-C6)alkyl, (C1-C6)alkoxy, halogen and nitro; and L5 and L6 represent, independently of each other, a hydrogen atom; a deuterium atom; a (C1-C18)alkyl group optionally substituted with one or more radicals chosen from (C1-C6)alkoxy, (C3-C11)cycloalkyl, halogen, (C6-C10)aryl and nitro; a (C6-C10)aryl group optionally substituted with one or more radicals chosen from (C1-C6)alkyl, (C1-C6)alkoxy, halogen, nitro and (C3-C11)cycloalkyl; (C1-C18)alkoxy optionally substituted with one or more radicals chosen from (C1-C6)alkoxy, halogen, nitro, (C3-C11)cycloalkyl and (C6-C10)aryl; a nitro group; a group xe2x80x94P(O)(ORxe2x80x2)2;
or a (C3-C11)cycloalkyl group optionally substituted with one or more radicals chosen from (C1-C6)alkyl, (C1-C6)alkoxy, halogen and nitro; or a group xe2x80x94P(O)(ORxe2x80x2)2;
pxe2x80x2 represents 0 or 1;
Axe2x80x2 represents a divalent radical xe2x80x94CRxe2x80x24Rxe2x80x25xe2x80x94 in which Rxe2x80x24 and Rxe2x80x25 have the meanings given above for Rxe2x80x21 with the exclusion of xe2x80x94P(O)(ORxe2x80x2)2,
it being understood that the said compound does not contain more than two groups xe2x80x94P(O)(ORxe2x80x2)2.
The compounds of formula (I.1) above are a subgroup of the compounds of the formula (II.1).
One of the meanings of R3 is n-propyl or linear (C5-C18)alkyl, optionally bearing a group xe2x80x94P(O)(OR)2 in position 1. This means that the carbon atom of the n-propyl group or of the (C5-C18)alkyl group which is directly linked to the nitrogen atom can bear a group xe2x80x94P(O)(OR)2, as illustrated below: 
Similarly, the compounds of formula (I.2) above are a subgroup of the compounds of formula (II.2).
According to one preferred embodiment of the invention, the pH marker used is a linear phosphonate corresponding to one or more of the conditions (i) to (xi) below:
i) a compound of formula (II.1) in which R3 is other than a hydrogen atom;
ii) a compound of formula (II.1) in which R1 and R2 are both other than a hydrogen atom;
iii) a compound of formula (II.1) in which p represents 0;
iv) a compound as defined in iii) for which R3 represents a (C1-C6)alkyl group optionally substituted with one or more radicals chosen from nitro, halogen, (C1-C6)alkoxy, (C6-C10)aryl and (C3-C8)cycloalkyl, and optionally bearing a group xe2x80x94P(O)(OR)2 in position 1;
v) a compound as defined in iii) for which R1 and R2 independently represent a (C1-C6)alkyl group optionally substituted with one or more radicals chosen from (C1-C6)alkoxy, (C5-C6)cycloalkyl, halogen, (C6-C10)aryl and nitro; a (C6-C10)aryl group optionally substituted with one or more radicals chosen from (C1-C6)alkyl, (C1-C6)alkoxy, halogen, nitro and (C5-C6)cycloalkyl or alternatively a group xe2x80x94P(O)(OR)2; and R represents a (C1-C6)alkyl group or a (C6-C10)aryl group;
vi) a compound as defined in iii) for which R3 represents (C1-C6)alkyl; R1 and R2 independently represent (C1-C6)alkyl or phenyl optionally substituted with one or more (C1-C6)alkyl, (C1-C6)alkoxy, halogen, nitro and (C5-C6)cycloalkyl radicals; or alternatively a group xe2x80x94P(O)(OR)2;
vii) a compound chosen from 2-(propylamino)-2-(diethoxyphosphoryl)propane, N-[1-phenyl-1-(diethoxyphosphoryl)ethyl]-N-propylamine and N-[1,1-bis(diethoxyphosphoryl)methyl]-N-tert-butylamine;
viii) a compound of formula (II.1) in which p represents 1; R3 represents (C1-C6)alkyl; A represents xe2x80x94CR4R5xe2x80x94; R1, R2, R4 and R5 are independently chosen from a hydrogen atom and a (C1-C6)alkyl group; and R represents a (C1-C6)alkyl group or a (C6-C10)aryl group;
ix) N-[(1-methyl-2-diethoxyphosphoryl)ethyl]-N-n-butylamine; and ethyl [1-tert-butylamino-2,2-(dimethyl)propyl][methyl]phosphinate;
x) a compound of formula (II.1) in which T1 represents xe2x80x94OR and T2 represents xe2x80x94R;
xi) a compound of formula (II.1) in which T1 and T2 represent xe2x80x94OR.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, a cyclic phosphonate of formula (II.2) is used, corresponding to one or more of the conditions (xii) to (xvii) below:
xii) compound of formula (II.2) in which Rxe2x80x2 is other than a hydrogen atom;
xiii) a compound of formula (II.2) in which Rxe2x80x21 represents a hydrogen atom, a (C1-C6)alkyl group, (C6-C10)aryl group or a group xe2x80x94P(O)(ORxe2x80x2)2 and Rxe2x80x22 and Rxe2x80x23 together form a radical of formula: 
xe2x80x83in which L5 and L6 are as defined for formula (II.2);
xiv) a compound as defined in xi) in which L5 and L6 are chosen independently from a hydrogen atom, a (C1-C6)alkyl group, a (C6-C10)aryl group or a group xe2x80x94P(O)(ORxe2x80x2)2, R1 representing a (C1-C6)alkyl group, a (C6-C10)aryl group or a hydrogen atom;
xv) a compound chosen from:
xe2x80x94N-[(1-methyl-2-diethoxyphosphoryl)ethyl]-N-n-butylamine;
2-methyl-2-diethoxyphosphorylpyrrolidine;
2,2-bis(diethoxyphosphoryl)pyrrolidine;
2,2-bis(diisopropoxyphosphoryl)pyrrolidine;
trans-2,5-bis(diethoxyphosphoryl)pyrrolidine;
2-phenyl-2-diethoxyphosphorylpyrrolidine;
2-methyl-2-diethoxyphosphoryl-5-phenylpyrrolidine; and
ethyl 2-methylpyrrolidin-2-yl methyl phosphinate;
xvi) a compound of formula (II.2) in which Txe2x80x21 represents xe2x80x94ORxe2x80x2 and Txe2x80x22 is (C1-C18)alkyl or (C6-C10)aryl;
xvii) a compound of formula (II.2) in which Txe2x80x21 and Txe2x80x22 represent xe2x80x94ORxe2x80x2.
The use of the preferred compounds of formula (I.1) and (I.2) above forms another preferred embodiment of the invention.
In a particularly advantageous manner, the compounds used as pH markers are those of formula (II.2) comprising two functions xe2x80x94P(O)(ORxe2x80x2)2 (which form a preferred subgroup of the invention), and more specifically the compounds of formula (II.2) in which:
either R1 represents xe2x80x94P(O)(ORxe2x80x2)2;
or L5 or L6 represents xe2x80x94P(O)(ORxe2x80x2)2.
The following preparation processes allow the synthesis of the compounds of formulae (II.1) and (II.2) and thus of the compounds of formulae (I.1) and (I.2).
A) The compounds of formula (II.2) for which pxe2x80x2 represents 0; Txe2x80x21 and Txe2x80x22 represent xe2x80x94ORxe2x80x2; and Rxe2x80x22 and Rxe2x80x23, taken together, form a radical: 
in which L1 to L6 are as defined in formula (II.2) and comprise in their molecule only one function xe2x80x94P(O)(ORxe2x80x2)2, can be prepared by reacting a compound of formula (III): 
in which Rxe2x80x21, L1, L2, L3, L4, L5 and L6 are as defined for formula (II.2) and X represents a halogen atom such as a chlorine, bromine or iodine atom, with a compound of formula (IV): 
in which Rxe2x80x2 is as defined for formula (II.2), in the presence of NH3.
The reaction conditions depend on the nature of the reagents of formulae (III) and (IV) and may readily be determined by a person skilled in the art. The reaction is generally carried out in a solvent, for example a polar protic solvent. The solvent is advantageously ethanol. The temperature is generally maintained between room temperature and the reflux temperature of the solvent.
The compounds of formulae (III) and (IV) are commercially available compounds or compounds that can readily be prepared by a person skilled in the art starting with commercially available compounds.
This process is illustrated in patent application FR 93/08906.
B) As a variant, the compounds of formula (II.2) targeted in paragraph A) above and for which Rxe2x80x21 does not represent H, can be prepared by the action of a pyrroline of formula (V): 
in which Rxe2x80x21, L1, L2, L3, L4, L5 and L6 are as defined above for (II.2), on a compound (IV) of formula: 
in the presence of a Lewis acid of formula MXn in which X is a halogen atom, M is an element chosen from B, Al, Fe, Ga, Sb, Sn, As, Zn and Hg and n is an integer between 2 and 5 whose value corresponds to the valency of the element M in the compound MXn. MXn preferably represents BF3, this acid generally being used in the form of its BF3xe2x80x94Et2O complex.
The reaction can be carried out at room temperature in a polar aprotic solvent such as an ether, and for example tetrahydrofuran or diethyl ether. A 10 mol % to 50 mol % excess of the compound of formula (IV) is preferably reacted with the pyrroline (V).
The pyrroline of formula (V) can be prepared according to the reaction scheme below: 
in which Rxe2x80x21 and L1 to L6 are as defined for the formula (II), M0 represents an alkali metal and in particular sodium or potassium; X represents a halogen atom; and Ar represents a C6-C10 aromatic group optionally substituted with a C1-C6 alkyl group.
According to this reaction scheme, the compound of formula (III) is reacted with an alkali metal azide of formula M0N3 in which M0 represents an alkali metal. M0N3 is preferably NaN3 and the reaction is carried out in a polar aprotic solvent in the presence of an ammonium chloride such as tetrabutylammonium chloride. An example of a solvent which may be mentioned is dimethoxyethane.
As a guide, 1 to 3 molar equivalents of sodium azide are reacted with the derivative of formula (III), preferably 1 to 2 molar equivalents.
The reaction of the resulting compound of formula (VI) with the triarylphosphine of formula P(Ar)3 in which Ar denotes an optionally substituted (C6-C10) aromatic radical is generally carried out in a polar aprotic solvent, preferably diethyl ether. Ar advantageously represents phenyl. The reaction is stoichiometric. The process is preferably performed in the presence of an excess of P(Ar)3.
The cyclization takes place at room temperature after adding a solvent, for instance a hydrocarbon such as pentane to the reaction medium. This reaction is continued for the time required, occasionally for 36 hours; reaction for 5 to 15 hours is generally required. Whatever the case, a person skilled in the art may vary the temperature and the solvent, in a manner which is known per se, to improve the reaction kinetics.
C) The compounds of formula (II.2) targeted in paragraph A) above, in which L6 represents a hydrogen atom, can also be prepared by reducing the corresponding nitrones of formula (VIII): 
A reducing agent which will be used, for example, is tributyltin hydride or NaHTe. In this respect, a person skilled in the art will refer to D. H. R. Barton et al. (1985), Tetrahedron Letters, 26, 4603.
Patent application FR 93/08906 describes a general method for preparing the compounds of formula (VIII).
As a variant, the compounds of formula (VIII) in which L2, L4 and L6 represent a hydrogen atom and Rxe2x80x21 is other than a hydrogen atom can be prepared by carrying out the following sequence of reaction steps: 
in which Rxe2x80x21, L1, L3, L5 and Rxe2x80x2 are as defined for (II).
The reaction of compound (IX) with compound (X) is advantageously carried out in a polar aprotic solvent such as acetonitrile in the presence of a base such as triethylamine, pyridine or 4-dimethylaminopyridine in catalytic amount. The reaction temperature is generally between room temperature and the reflux temperature of the solvent.
The resulting compound of formula (XI) is reacted with excess zinc in the presence of acetic acid at a temperature of between 0xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C., to give the expected compound (VIII).
This reaction can be carried out in a solvent. In this case, a polar protic solvent such as ethanol will preferably be chosen.
The amount of zinc is advantageously between 1 and 5 molar equivalents relative to compound (IX), preferably between 1 and 3 equivalents.
The compound of formula (X) is readily prepared (i) by reacting acetyl chloride with a trialkyl phosphite of formula P(ORxe2x80x2)3 according to the Arbuzov method, and then (ii) reacting the resulting dialkyl 2-oxoethylphosphonate with hydroxylamine and (iii) oxidizing the resulting oxime into 1-nitroethylphosphonate (X). The latter oxidation reaction is described in particular in Zon et al., Synthesis, 1984, 661-663 and uses meta-chloroperbenzoic acid as oxidizing agent. This set of steps is reported below:
CH3COCl+P(ORxe2x80x2)3xe2x86x92CH3COP(O)(ORxe2x80x2)2+Rxe2x80x2Cl
CH3COP(O)(ORxe2x80x2)2+NH2OHxe2x86x92CH3Cxe2x95x90N(OH)xe2x80x94P(O)(ORxe2x80x2)2 
CH3Cxe2x95x90N(OH)xe2x80x94P(O)(ORxe2x80x2)2xe2x86x92CH3CH(NO2)xe2x80x94P(O)(ORxe2x80x2)2 in which Rxe2x80x2 is as defined for formula (II.2).
D) The compounds of formula (II.2) for which pxe2x80x2 represents 0; Txe2x80x21 and Txe2x80x22 represent xe2x80x94ORxe2x80x2; and Rxe2x80x22 and Rxe2x80x23, taken together, form a radical: 
in which L1 to L6 are as defined in formula (II.2) and Rxe2x80x21 represents xe2x80x94P(O)(ORxe2x80x2)2, can be prepared from the corresponding 2-oxopyrrolidines of formula (XII): 
in which L1 to L6 are as defined for formula (II).
According to this process, the 2-oxopyrrolidine (XII) is successively reacted withxe2x80x2 the appropriate trialkyl phosphite of formula P(ORxe2x80x2)3 in which Rxe2x80x2 is as defined for formula (II), under an inert atmosphere, at a temperature ranging between xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. and room temperature, and then with a phosphoryl halide of formula P(O)X3 in which X represents a halogen atom, at this same temperature. According to a preferred embodiment, the reaction mixture is kept stirring while optionally allowing the temperature to rise to room temperature for 1 to 10 hours. The reaction mixture is then treated in a second step with ammonium hydroxide. At least two molar equivalents (relative to the amount of compound (XII)) of P(ORxe2x80x2)3 and of P(O)X3 are required for this reaction.
E) The compounds of formula (II.2) in which pxe2x80x2 represents 0; Txe2x80x21 and Txe2x80x22 represent xe2x80x94ORxe2x80x2; and Rxe2x80x22 and Rxe2x80x23, taken together, form a radical: 
in which L1 to L5 and Rxe2x80x21 are as defined in formula (II.2), and L6 represents xe2x80x94P(O)(ORxe2x80x2)2, can be prepared according to following reaction scheme: 
According to one preferred embodiment, the reaction of (XIII) with (IV) is carried out in the presence of a large excess of compound (XIII): from 5 to 20 molar equivalents of compound (XIII) give satisfactory yields. The reaction takes place in the presence of ammonia at a temperature between room temperaature and 100xc2x0 C., preferably between 20xc2x0 C. and 70xc2x0 C. In a second step, the resulting compound of formula (XIV) is reacted with compound (IV), preferably with an excess of the compound of formula (IV). The molar ratio of compound (XIV) to compound (IV) is generally between 10:1 and 2:1, preferably between 5:1 and 2:1.
F) The linear compounds of formula, (II.1) in which p represents 0 and T1 and T2 represent xe2x80x94OR are prepared simply by addition of an amine of formula (XVI):
R3xe2x80x94NH2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XVI)
in which R3 is as defined for the formula (II), to a ketone of formula (XVII): 
in which R1 and R2 are as defined for formula (II), in the presence of a compound of formula (IV): 
in which R is as defined for formula (II). This reaction is stoichiometric but can be carried out in the presence of an excess of the amine (XVI) and/or of the phosphite (IV). The molar ratio of the amine (XVI) to the ketone (XVII) preferably ranges between 0.2 and 2 and better still between 0.8 and 1.8. The molar ratio of the phosphite (IV) to the ketone (XVII) preferably ranges between 0.3 and 2 and better still between 0.5 and 1.5.
The reaction can be carried out without solvent or in the presence of a solvent. Preferably, the reagents are used as solvents. The temperature is maintained between 200xc2x0 C. and 500xc2x0 C. The reaction is advantageously carried out at room temperature.
According to one specific embodiment, the amine (XVI) is reacted at room temperature with the ketone (XVII) in the presence of an alkali metal sulphate and a strong acid, such as the system Na2SO4/HCl. In this case, a mixture of the ketone (XVII) and the amine (XVI) is prepared and the Na2SO4/HCl system is added thereto. After a reaction time of between 1 and 72 hours, the phosphite (IV) is added to the reaction mixture.
From 0.5 to 2 equivalents of alkali metal sulphate and a catalytic amount of the strong acid are preferably used. The alkali metal is chosen from sodium, potassium, lithium and caesium, sodium being preferred.
G) The linear compounds of the formula (II.1) in which p represents 0; T1 and T2 represent xe2x80x94OR; and R3 comprises a group xe2x80x94P(O)(OR)2 can be prepared by adapting the process described by Von K. Issleib in Z. anorg. allg. Chem. 444, 249-255 (1978).
This process is more particularly suitable for synthesizing the compounds of formula (XVIII): 
in which R is as defined for formula (II.1) and Ra and Rb independently represent a (C1-C18)alkyl group optionally substituted with one or more radicals chosen from nitro, halogen, (C1-C6)alkoxy, (C6-C10)aryl and (C3-C8)cycloalkyl; or alternatively Ra and Rb form, together with the carbon atom which bears them, a (C3-C8)cycloalkyl.
According to this process, an aldehyde of formula RaRbCHxe2x80x94CHO is treated with ammonia. Thermolysis of the resulting compound gives the dimer of formula:
RaRbCxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94CHRaRb
which is reacted at a temperature of between 15xc2x0 C. and 35xc2x0 C. with two molar equivalents of the phosphite of formula (IV): 
in which R is as defined above.
The compounds of formula (XVIII) in which Ra and Rb are chosen independently from (C1-C6)alkyl or form, together with the carbon atom which bears them, a (C5-C8)cycloalkyl group, are prepared in particular by this method.
H) The linear compounds of formula (II.1) in which p represents 0; T1 and T2 represent xe2x80x94OR; and either R1 or R2 represents xe2x80x94P(O)(OR)2, can be prepared by the action of two molar equivalents of a suitable trialkyl phosphite of formula P(OR)3 in which R is as defined for (II.1), on a formamide of formula (XIX):
R3xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94COHxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XIX)
in the presence of phosphorus oxychloride POCl3 at a temperature of between xe2x88x9215xc2x0 C. and 0xc2x0 C., preferably between xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. and 0xc2x0 C.
Although 2 molar equivalents of the trialkyl phosphite are generally sufficient, it is possible to use a slight molar excess of phosphite. Thus, the molar ratio of the trialkyl phosphite to compound (XIX) preferably ranges between 2.5 and 2, preferably between 2.2 and 2.
The reaction is generally carried out by adding POCl3 to a solution consisting of the mixture of the trialkyl phosphite and the formamide, maintained at xe2x88x925xc2x0 C.
The molar amount of POCl3 used in this reaction ranges between 2 and 2.5 mol per 1 mol of the compound (XIX). The molar ratio of POCl3 to the trialkyl phosphite preferably ranges between 1 and 1.3.
I) The linear compounds of formula (II.1) in which p represents 1 and either R1 or R2 represents a hydrogen atom, can be prepared by carrying out the process which follows:
In a first step, the trialkyl phosphite of formula P(OR)3 in which R is as defined for formula (II.1) is reacted with a chloride of formula (XX) 
at a temperature of between 80xc2x0 C. and 200xc2x0 C. This reaction is described more specifically in N. D. Dawson et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc., 74, 5312-5314, 1952. A person skilled in the art will known how to adapt the reaction conditions to the nature of the various reagents placed in contact. This reaction is preferably carried out in the absence of solvent at a temperature of from 140xc2x0 C. to 180xc2x0 C. The product resulting from this first step, of formula: 
is reacted with an amine of formula R3xe2x80x94NH2 in the presence of a hydride, preferably in the presence of NaBH(OAc)3 and of a C1-C4 alkylcarboxylic acid such as acetic acid. This reaction is preferably carried out in the presence of a halogenated hydrocarbon solvent (such as dichloroethane) at a temperature of between 15xc2x0 C. and 35xc2x0 C., for example at room temperature (22xc2x0 C.). After this reaction, the desired compound of formula (II) is obtained.
The reactions used in these two steps are stoichiometric. Equivalent molar amounts of phosphite P(OR)3 and of chloride (XX), and respectively of the compound (XXI) and of the amine R3xe2x80x94NH2, will thus be placed in contact. In the second step, the molar ratio of the alkylcarboxylic acid to the compound (XXI) may range between 1 and 5, preferably between 1 and 2. Moreover, the molar ratio of the hydride to the compound (XXI) will be adjusted to between 1 and 1.5, preferably between 1 and 1.2.
J) The compounds of general formula (II.2) in which pxe2x80x2 represents 1; Txe2x80x21 and Txe2x80x22 represent xe2x80x94ORxe2x80x2; and Rxe2x80x22 and Rxe2x80x23, taken together, form a radical 
in which L1 to L6 are as defined in formula (II.2) and comprising in their molecule only one function xe2x80x94P(O)(ORxe2x80x2)2, can be prepared:
(i) by reacting a compound of formula (XXII) 
in which L1 to L6, Rxe2x80x21, Rxe2x80x24 and Rxe2x80x25 are as defined above and Pro represents a protecting group for an amine function, for example a benzyloxycarbonyl group, with a phosphoryl derivative of the formula P(ORxe2x80x2)3 in which Rxe2x80x2 is as defined for formula (II.2); and
(ii) by deprotecting the secondary amine function of the product obtained from the first step (i).
This synthetic method is described and illustrated in particular in FR-A-2 707 990.
The protecting functions which can be used to protect the endocyclic nitrogen of the pyrrolidine ring are those conventionally used in organic chemistry. A person skilled in the art will refer, for example, to Protective Groups in Organic Synthesis, Greene T. W. and Wuts P. G. M., published by John Wiley and Sons, 1991. This book also describes the corresponding deprotection methods.
The compounds of formula (XXII) can be prepared in two steps from the compounds of formula (XXIII) 
in which L1 to L6, Rxe2x80x21 and Pro are as defined above for compound (XXII).
In a first step, a compound (XXIII) is reacted with mercury diacetate; the second step, which consists in treating the resulting product successively with potassium iodide and iodine, leads directly to the corresponding compound of formula (XXII).
The compounds of formula (XXIII) are readily prepared by a person skilled in the art using conventional organic chemistry processes, starting with commercially available compounds.
K) The compounds of formula (II.2) as defined in E) in the case where L5 and Rxe2x80x21=H can also be prepared according to the following scheme:


L) The compounds of formula (II.2) in which pxe2x80x2=0 and at least one from among Txe2x80x21 and Txe2x80x22 represents (C1-C18)alkyl or (C6-C10)aryl can be prepared according to the following synthetic scheme: 
in which Txe2x80x21, Txe2x80x22, Rxe2x80x21 and L1 to L6 are as defined in formula (II.2) above; alk represents (C1-C6)alkyl and GP represents a leaving group, preferably a halogen atom such as chlorine.
The reaction of the phosphinate XXXa with the silyl derivative XXXI is stoichiometric. The molar ratio of compound XXXI to compound XXXa thus generally ranges between 1 and 1.5, preferably between 1 and 1.2.
This reaction is carried out in the presence of a base, preferably an organic base such as a tertiary amine. Suitable bases are N-methylmorpholine, triethylamine, tributylamine, diisopropylamine, dicyclohexylamine, N-methylpiperidine, pyridine, 4-(1-pyrrolidinyl)pyridine, N,N-dimethylaniline and N,N-diethylaniline.
The reaction of XXXa with XXXI is preferably carried out in a polar solvent such as a halogenated aliphatic hydrocarbon such as dichloromethane, carbon tetrachloride or dichloroethane.
The reaction temperature is preferably maintained between xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. and 10xc2x0 C. and better still between xe2x88x925xc2x0 C. and 5xc2x0 C.
In a second step, the compound XXXII obtained is reacted with the appropriate pyrroline of formula XXXIII. This reaction is preferably carried out in situ, without intermediate isolation of the compound XXXII obtained above.
A molar ratio of the pyrroline XXXIII to the silyl derivative XXXII of from 1 to 1.5 and preferably from 1 to 1.2 is generally suitable.
The reaction of XXXIII with XXXII is generally carried out in a polar solvent such as a halogenated aliphatic hydrocarbon as defined above.
This process is particularly suitable for preparing the compounds (II.2) above in which Txe2x80x21 represents (C1-C18)alkyl or (C6-C10)aryl and Txe2x80x22 represents xe2x80x94ORxe2x80x2.
M) The compounds of formula (II.1) in which p=0 and at least one from among T1 and T2 represents xe2x80x94R can be prepared in accordance with the following reaction scheme: 
in which R1, R2, R3, T1 and T2 are as defined above in formula (I.1).
This reaction can be carried out in the absence of solvent or in the presence of an inert solvent capable of dissolving the reagents XXXb and XXXIV.
A suitable temperature is a temperature of between 15xc2x0 C. and 80xc2x0 C., preferably between 30xc2x0 C. and 50xc2x00 C.
The compounds of formulae XXXa and XXXb are prepared conventionally according to the standard methods of organic chemistry.
By way of illustration, the phosphinate XXXa (or XXXb respectively) [in which T1 (or Txe2x80x21 respectively) represents xe2x80x94OR (or ORxe2x80x2 respectively) and T2 (or Txe2x80x22 respectively) represents R (or (C1-C18)alkyl or (C6-C10)aryl respectively)] can be obtained by reacting a halophosphite of formula (alk0)(T1)Phal1 (or (alk0) (Txe2x80x21)Phal1 respectively) in which hal1 represents a halogen atom, preferably chlorine, and alk0 represents (C1-C6)alkoxy, with a magnesium reagent of formula T2Mghal2 (or Txe2x80x22Mghal2 respectively) in which hal2 is a halogen atom, preferably an iodine atom, followed by reaction of the resulting compound with an ammonium halide, for example ammonium chloride. This reaction sequence can be represented schematically as follows: 
The imine XXXIV is prepared conventionally according to the known methods of organic chemistry and, for example, by the action of an amine on an aldehyde.
The compounds XXXI are commercially available or readily prepared by a person skilled in the art starting with commercially available compounds.
This process is particularly suitable for preparing the compounds (II.1) above in which T1 represents xe2x80x94R and T2 represents xe2x80x94OR.
The compounds of formulae (II.1) and (II.2) (or (I.1) and (I.2) respectively) can be isolated in the form of their salts with an organic or inorganic acid, for example picric acid, oxalic acid, tartaric acid, mandelic acid or camphorsulphonic acid. However, the physiologically acceptable salts are preferred, such as the hydrochloride, hydrobromide, sulphate, hydrogen sulphate, dihydrogen phosphate, maleate, fumarate, 2-naphthalenesulphonate or para-toluenesulphonate.
The originality of the phosphonates of formula (II.2) lies mainly in their rigid cyclic structure.
Among the compounds of formula (II.2), those for which Rxe2x80x2 is other than a hydrogen atom are preferred.
All the compounds of formula (II.1) (which are linear phosphonates) are such that R is other than a hydrogen atom.
When Rxe2x80x2 in formula (II.2) and R in formula (II.1) are other than a hydrogen atom, the function(s) xe2x80x94P(O)(ORxe2x80x2)2, or xe2x80x94P(O)(OR)2 respectively, are in the form of phosphonate groups.
For all the compounds of the invention, the chemical shift of the phosphorus, in 31P NMR, depends on the pH. More specifically, the chemical shift of the phosphorus varies greatly for pH values close to the pKa of the compound of formula (II.1) or (II.2) being investigated. For pH values that are far from the pKa value, the chemical shift of the phosphorus tends towards a constant.
The variation in the chemical shift of the phosphorus (xcex4) as a function of the pH can be represented schematically in the following way: 
The inventors have found, surprisingly, that when all the functions xe2x80x94P(O)(ORxe2x80x2)2 and xe2x80x94P(O)(OR)2 in the compounds of the invention are in the form of phosphonates (Rxe2x80x2xe2x89xa0H and Rxe2x89xa0H), then the difference xcex94xcex4=xcex4bxe2x88x92xcex4a is particularly large. Now, the greater the value of xcex94xcex4, the greater the pH measurement sensitivity. Thus, the compounds of formulae (II.1) and (II.2) in which R, or Rxe2x80x2 respectively, is other than a hydrogen atom are particularly sensitive and reliable pH markers.
Whereas the pH markers of the prior art generally show. a difference xcex94xcex4 of 2 to 3 ppm, the compounds of the invention of formulae (II.1) and is (II.2) in which Rxe2x80x2 is other than a hydrogen atom have a xcex94xcex4 which is four times as large.
Depending on the nature of the substituents R1, R2 and R3 (or Rxe2x80x21, Rxe2x80x22 and Rxe2x80x23 respectively), the pKa value of the compound of formula (II.1) (or (II.2) respectively) varies. In point of fact, the pKa value depends on the electron-withdrawing or electron-donating effect of these substituents.
When Rxe2x80x2 represents a hydrogen atom, the family of compounds of formula (II.2) has a rather narrow pKa distribution, compared with the pKa distribution obtained with the corresponding family of compounds of formula (II.2) for which Rxe2x80x2xe2x89xa0H.
Similarly, the compounds of the invention of formula (II.1) have a broad distribution of pKa values, compared with the corresponding family of compounds combining the compounds of formula (II.3) below: 
in which R1, R2 and R3 are as defined for formula (II.1) and Rxe2x80x3 represents H or is as defined above for R in formula (II.1).
More specifically, the compounds of the invention have pKa values of between 2 and 9.
It will be noted that the diphosphoryl compounds, and in particular the cyclic diphosphoryl compounds of formula (II.2), also give a greater xcex94xcex4 variation.
In order to demonstrate the ability of the compounds of the formulae (I.1), (I.2), (II.1) and (II.2) above to function as pH-markers, the variation in the chemical shift of the 31P NMR peak as a function of the pH was studied. The results obtained allowed titration curves to be plotted.
The attached FIGS. 1 to 8 are titration curves obtained using the following compounds:
FIG. 1: Titration curve for 2-methyl-2-diethoxyphosphorylpyrrolidine: compound 1
FIG. 2: Titration curve for 2,2-bis(diethoxyphosphoryl) pyrrolidine: compound 2
FIG. 3: Titration curve for 2,2-bis(diisopropoxyphosphoryl) pyrrolidine: compound 3
FIG. 4: Titration curve for 2,5-bis(diethoxyphosphoryl)-2,5-dimethylpyrrolidine: compound 4
FIG. 5: Titration curve for 2-phenyl-2-diethoxyphosphorylpyrrolidine: compound 5
FIG. 6: Titration curve for N-propyl-N-[1-phenyl-1-diethoxyphosphorylethyl]amine: compound 6
FIG. 7: Titration curve for 2-propylamino-2-diethoxyphosphorylpropane: compound 7
FIG. 8: Titration curve for N-[(1-methyl-2-diethoxyphosphoryl)ethyl]-N-n-butylamine.
Each measurement was taken at 37xc2x0 C. using a 5 mM solution of the test compound in a phosphate buffer on a 400 MHz NMR spectroscopy machine.
Table 1 below reports the pKa values measured using the curves plotted for each of the test compounds.
The pKa values measured show that compounds 1 to 7 allow pH measurements over a very broad pH range. More generally, by modifying the nature of the substituents R, R1, R2, R3, Rxe2x80x21, Rxe2x80x22, Rxe2x80x23 and Rxe2x80x2 of the compounds of formulae (I.1), (I.2), (II.1) and (II.2), it is possible to provide pH markers that are particularly sensitive in different pH zones, down to the most acidic values, a given compound ensuring good measurement accuracy only in the pH zone surrounding its pKa. This presents a certain advantage over the known pH markers, since the known compounds do not make it possible to study the acidic compartments of cells.
The compounds of formulae (I.1), (I.2), (II.1) and (II.2) are thus pH markers that are particularly advantageous, offering greater accuracy in the measurement of intracellular pH.
It is confirmed that the diphosphoryl compounds give higher NMR sensitivity, thus making it possible to reduce the concentration of marker required.
For comparative purposes, three additional experiments were carried out in order to compare the sensitivity of compound 1 and inorganic phosphate.
The variation in the phosphorus-31 chemical shift was studied as a function of the pH: the measurements were taken at 22xc2x0 C., or 37xc2x0 C. respectively, on a 400 MHz NMR machine using 5 mM solutions of the test compound in a phosphate buffer.
The results obtained are reported in FIGS. 9 to 11:
FIG. 9: Titration curve for compound 1, at 22xc2x0 C.
FIG. 10: Titration curve for inorganic phosphate, at 22xc2x0 C.
FIG. 11: Titration curve for inorganic phosphate, at 37xc2x0 C.
These curves show that when the pH varies between 4 and 10, the chemical shift of the inorganic phosphate peak in 31P NMR varies between 0.062 and 2.741 at 37xc2x0 C. (FIG. 11) and between 0.086 and 2.481 at 22xc2x0 C. (FIG. 10), i.e. by an amplitude of between 2.679 and 2.395 according to the experimental conditions. On the other hand, in the case of compound 1, with the pH varying between 4 and 10, the chemical shift of the phosphorus peak in 31P NMR varies between 23.185 and 32.834 at 37xc2x0 C. (FIG. 1) and between 23.137 and 32.779 at 22xc2x0 C. (FIG. 9), i.e. by an amplitude of between 9.649 and 9.642 according to the experimental conditions.
The pKa values of these various compounds are reported in Table 2 below.
These results demonstrate the higher measurement sensitivity obtained with the compounds of formulae (II.1) and (II.2).
Thus, the superiority of the compounds of formulae (I.1), (I.2), (II.1) and (II.2) over inorganic phosphate is incontrovertible.
The compounds of formulae (II.1) and (II.2) are on the whole particuarly non-toxic and penetrate into myocardial or liver cells (in sufficient amount to be observed but in a sufficiently small amount to remain non-toxic), thus allowing a measurement of the pH values of intracellular and extracellular media. Better still, in the case of the liver which possesses very acidic (pH 5) vesicles, the marker 2-diethoxyphosphoryl-2-methylpyrrolidine allows three measurements at the same time: extracellular medium, cytosolic medium (in the case of 2-diethoxyphosphoryl-2-methylpyrrolidine, variations in the chemical shift of the phosphorus as a function of the intracellular acidosis are observed, in the course of ischaemia, which are, for example, fully correlated with those of the intracellular Pi) and intravesicular medium (vesicles whose function is yet to be determined).
Accordingly, the compounds of formulae (II.1) and (II.2) are very powerful tools for enabling a better understanding of the functioning of different cellular organells and the proton fluxes which ensure their functioning.
The following abbreviations have been used in the examples:
s: singlet; d: doublet; t: triplet; dd: doubled doublet; q: quartet; sext.: sextet; m: multiplet: J: coupling constant.